


Tic Tic Tok

by purplemonster



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemonster/pseuds/purplemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum gets the call early in the morning<br/>"Bring money or Jinyoung dies"<br/>He knows someone's going to die and it's not going to be Jinyoung</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tic Tic Tok

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is from the wonderful DEFPEPl on twitter who's the best JJP stan out there
> 
> (http://twitter.com/DEFPEPl/status/741378711102967808)  
> (http://twitter.com/DEFPEPl/status/741380448685694976)

He stares at the piece of paper in his hand with the address of the drop off written on it. There’s no signature. But he doesn’t need it. He knows who it is. He heard his voice earlier.

_Bring money or Jinyoung dies._

Jaebum crumples the piece of paper in his hand and curls it up tightly into his fist.

A hand squeezes his shoulder and Jaebum turns his face to the side to see it’s Mark.

“We’re ready.” He says. Jaebum nods and follows him out the door.

Jackson’s already on the wheel with Youngjae in the passenger seat. On the other car is Bambam and Yugyeom along with the rest of their men. Jaebum hadn’t wanted them to come. This was his fight. But Mark wouldn’t have it. They were all brothers. This was their fight too.

Mark opens the trunk to one of their cars showing a wide array of weapons they’re bringing along.

“I assume it’s the usual?” He asks. Jaebum shakes his head. He reaches out for the suitable weapon. It’s not his favorite carbine or his handy pistol. It’s the dagger his father passed down to him. Jaebum turns it in his hand, admiring the sharp edge and the knuckle guard on the handle.

“Protect your brothers with it.” He had said on his deathbed. “Protect your loved ones with it.”

There’s a wrinkle on Mark’s brow when Jaebum takes it.

“Your carbine’s much faster.” He says, shutting the trunk.

“I don’t want it to end fast for them.” Jaebum says through his teeth.

Mark doesn’t say a word.

This isn’t just a job anymore, Jaebum thinks as he finally gets in the car.

This is personal.

 

* * *

 

No wives. No girlfriends. No lovers on the side. That was the rule. Not until they reach the age of fifty are they allowed to have someone. It was only right. Being a part of an ancient mafia gang meant there should be no distractions. His father and the rest of his friends, who they called each other brother, followed the same rule. And so did their grandfathers and their great grandfathers before them. 

Jaebum broke this rule first. None of his brothers were pleased.

It wasn’t like he broke the rule on purpose. He did try not to. But try as he might, Jaebum just couldn’t get that coffeeshop owner out of his head. Park Jinyoung. Quiet, handsome, alluring Park Jinyoung who served him coffee in his quaint little coffee shop one rainy night.

“It’s on the house.” Jinyoung had said when Jaebum took out his wallet to pay for the drink. Jaebum insisted once more but Jinyoung shook his head and smiled.

“You looked like you needed it.”

He did. His father died that night. He just got back from his funeral. His father was the last one to go among his brothers, leaving the position open for their children to replace them. Jaebum is to be the head of a legacy that his great grandfathers left for him. He knew who his new brothers were going to be. He grew up with them. He had asked Mark to be the leader since he was the eldest. But he declined, knowing full well that it was tradition to give the position to whom it rightfully belonged to. And it was Jaebum.

“I need a lot of things at the moment.” Jaebum had replied in his state of bereavement. He’s still too young. He needed the guidance of his father. How was he able to run such a great and ancient legacy if he wasn’t prepared for it?

“I think I know what you need,” Jinyoung said, rounding the bar to sit beside Jaebum. And throughout the night, Jinyoung proceeded to tell him about his day.

His day. This random person’s day that Jaebum has no cares about. He told him about burning his toast that morning on the way to work. How the nice old lady he buys fruit from across the street gave him two extra apples. That he fixed the leak in his sink all by himself. Random things that Jaebum did not care at all but found himself getting drowned by it. And by the end of that night, he felt better. Jinyoung had distracted him from feeling the pain of his loss and for just a few minutes, made him forget who he was.

And that was the start of it. Jaebum would visit Jinyoung for coffee once every month when his responsibilities gave him a break. He’d sit at the same bar stool and Jinyoung would recognize him and serve him coffee himself. The visits had turned weekly then daily, until Jaebum had fallen for the coffee shop owner and his random stories and his laugh.

“You’re not supposed to be doing this.” Mark warned him when they found out what he’d been doing for the last few months. They had gathered. All five of his brothers sat him down in the middle of the study where hundreds of meetings had taken place before them. Where all the portraits of their fathers and grandfathers stared down at him, judging him for what he’s doing in his spare time.

“I know.” Jaebum replied with his head hung low. He knew they were right. He couldn’t afford to slack off and he has to be a better example to his younger brothers.

“You have to end it tomorrow.” Youngjae added. “We have a lot of things to deal with, hyung.”

Jaebum nodded. There’s this growing tension with another ancient mafia gang. The new leader who took over didn’t practice the same norms as his father did before him and is posing a threat. They’ve been robbing people blind, gathering money and followers. Jaebum has to fix things and set the status quo back before it gets out of hand and traipsing around with Jinyoung wasn’t going to get things done.

“I’ll end it tomorrow.” Jaebum promised.

He knew where Jinyoung lived. He always brought him home after he closed up the coffee shop. He’s bringing him home at that moment and Jaebum had been silent all throughout the ride, wondering what to say.

“You’re breaking up with me.” Jinyoung spoke before he can and Jaebum was surprised. They were not together yet it felt like they were. And before it can even start, Jaebum has to end it.

“Yes,” Jaebum answered honestly. “I am.”

“And you’re not going to tell me why.”

Right there, Jaebum wanted to keep him. Jinyoung was smart. He didn’t fool around. He was everything Jaebum was attracted to and to let him go would mean letting go of an incredible person. But to keep from breaking the rules, to keep himself from being distracted, Jaebum had to let him go.

“So if this is the last time I’m seeing you, why don’t you come up to my place.” Jinyoung invited. He was not teasing him. He was not making fun of him. He wanted Jaebum and Jaebum thought, what harm could one night bring?

It brought him so much. Not harm. Something more dangerous. Something more torturous. He fell in love. It didn’t happen overnight. It didn’t just happen because Jinyoung kissed him and held him and allowed Jaebum to have his way with him. It happened because Jinyoung was a persistent fool who allowed Jaebum to break up with him but still opened his doors to him when Jaebum needed an escape and can’t help but visit him sometimes. They no longer hang out at the coffee shop but in bed, where they lie naked and Jinyoung tells him stories about his day, with Jaebum kissing him up his back, giving extra care to spread him before sinking inside him. Where Jinyoung makes sure he’s comfortable in his own bed after a night of dealing with a few gangs, letting Jaebum wrap his arms around him as he sleeps. Where Jinyoung patches his wounds from a fight without asking why he got them and then rides him in the tub, eliciting moans that reverberate off the walls after a long hot bath.

“We need to break up.” Jaebum would tell him in the morning right before he leaves to head back to his brothers. But Jinyoung only smooths out the lapels on his shirt and kisses him.

“I’m serious,” Jaebum added one morning. Jinyoung is naked under the sheets while Jaebum is getting ready to leave. “I can’t be with you.”

“Why?” Jinyoung asked. He sounded like he was daring him. He didn’t sound scared. “If you’re going to break up with me, then tell me why.”

“Because I’m not a very good person.” Jaebum explained. It’s a vague explanation. “I’m not who you think I am.”

“And who are you?” Jinyoung had smiled, pushing the blankets off of him so he can come up to him. He’s beautiful naked. He isn’t lean and well-built. But he has a wonderful body that Jaebum’s hands reach out and wrap his arms around him, covering him from the rest of the world. He has come to be very possessive of Jinyoung. In his head, Jinyoung is his despite him pushing him away every day. It’s selfish and dangerous. But Jaebum’s life has always been like that.

“Jinyoung…” Jaebum whispered in his ear as Jinyoung cups his face and starts kissing him underneath his jaw. “I… I kill people.”

It was a sorry attempt at scaring him. Because Jaebum couldn’t take it anymore. Jinyoung was making it harder for him to push him away. He wants him to know who he really is. What he does. Maybe that would finally get Jinyoung to see some sense. 

But nothing happened. If Jinyoung had been affected by that, he hadn’t showed it. He didn’t push him away. He only throws an arm around his neck and brings their foreheads together.

“To keep the peace.” He had said. And maybe Jinyoung did know who he was. His family name wasn’t exactly a secret. The locals knew what his family were capable of. No one messed with them and Jaebum does keep the peace. He makes sure that all gangs are within their territory and punishes those who stay out of line. He makes sure they don’t harm the innocent and deals with outsiders who cause trouble in his own way.

“It’s dangerous being with me.” Jaebum pressed and Jinyoung had smirked and replied,

“If you’re trying to scare me, it’s not working.”

Jaebum introduced Jinyoung to his brothers right after. If he was going to break the rules, he wasn’t going to keep Jinyoung a secret any longer. His brothers didn’t like it. They didn’t accept him at first. But Jinyoung had a way with people and soon enough, Bambam and Yugyeom were hanging out with him whenever he came over. Youngjae enjoyed his random stories and Jackson laughed more when Jinyoung was around. Mark was the last one to warm up to him. And that was only because he finally saw the way Jinyoung treated the rest. Like they were his brothers too.

Jinyoung never asked about the weapons displayed in the study or the guards around the estate. Jinyoung never stared when they drag someone inside closed doors. He never asked why most of them would emerge from the room with blood spattered on their clothes and weapons in their hands. Jaebum waits for him to ask. But he never does.

Jaebum’s hands are always tainted with blood. He takes people’s lives away when the situation calls for it. But whenever he holds Jinyoung in his arms, whenever he kisses him at night and makes love to him, he handles him with such care and gentleness, scared that a single touch would break him.

Jinyoung is Jaebum’s taste of what a normal life is like and he loves him for his patience and understanding at the dangerous life Jaebum is living.

One day, while hanging out at Jinyoung’s coffeeshop, Jaebum sees one of their rival gangs come in. The ones that were causing tension and trouble in their neighborhood. The ones that were rumored to be taking down the other gangs to get to the top. The ones that were taking over establishments for themselves. Jaebum has heard about them and he sits there in his bar stool, trying his best to keep calm when they step inside.

“Your menu looks… great.” One of them says, eyeing Jinyoung up and down with a stare Jaebum wasn’t comfortable with. He was the leader. Jaebum had seen him around before.

“Thank you. I do take extra care in choosing and roasting my own beans.” Jinyoung replied, too busy to take notice of what that originally implied.

“What if we want what’s not on the menu?” The man grinned. Jaebum had to keep himself from leaving his seat.

“Oh what would you like?” Jinyoung asked, finally taking his eyes off from what he was doing and looking at his customer.

“You.”

Jaebum shouldn’t have let his emotions get in the way but he’s already up from his seat and grabbing the man by his collar. He didn’t care that there were people in the shop. The man was eyeing Jinyoung like he was a piece of meat and talking to him like he was cheap.

Gasps were heard around him and he can see from the corner of his eyes that the man’s posse were already reaching inside their jackets for their weapons. 

“Im Jaebum,” The man laughed. “I didn’t think I’d find you here.”

“Leave. Now.” Jaebum only growls at them.

“You don’t own this coffee shop.” The man says.

“I do.” Jinyoung crosses his arms in front of him, not even showing an ounce of fear. “And I’d like it if you leave and never come back.”

The man only smirks at Jaebum. “So the rumors were true. You do have a boy on the side.”

Jaebum only grips his collar tighter. He hated that Jinyoung was there for these people to see.

“He’s lovely. I love how I can get you all riled up when I haven’t even done anything to him yet.”

He should’ve killed the man then. But they were in public and this was Jinyoung’s coffeeshop. He didn’t want to give it a bad name.

“Leave.” Jaebum just says again through his teeth. Every moment these guys were here made him feel out of control and he never wants Jinyoung to see this side of him. 

The man just smiled. Jaebum doesn’t like it. The image of him smiling and looking at Jinyoung is stuck in his head even after they close up.

Jaebum has Jinyoung well protected after that. Jinyoung doesn’t like it. But Jaebum has no choice. They know who Jinyoung is now. They know how important he is to Jaebum and he can’t afford Jinyoung to be dragged into all this.

“The guards aren’t necessary.” Jinyoung frowned when Jaebum has them stationed around his coffeeshop.

“It’s to keep you safe.” Jaebum only says.

“I can take care of myself.” 

“I still don’t want to risk it.”

“Jaebum-”

“Please,” Jaebum pleaded and his voice had cracked. The way Jinyoung makes him feel so much scares him. “I love you. I want you safe.”

Jinyoung hadn’t complained after that.

He’s glad he told him he loved him. Because twelve hours later, Jaebum gets a call that the coffee shop has been ransacked, his men killed and Jinyoung gone. 

 

* * *

 

The money was necessary. He knew that. They had been eyeing Jinyoung’s coffeeshop for awhile now and to have Jaebum be involved was a bonus for them.

The plan was to fake the drop off. Jaebum knows they’ll be expecting this. But he only needs to know where they’re hiding so he can get Jinyoung out.

“Don’t fuck it up, Jaebum.” The leader threatened on his last phone call.

“You can’t tell me what to do-”

A rustle on the line has Jaebum stop what he’s saying and the next voice he hears sends his insides turning.

“Hey,” Jinyoung whispers. He doesn’t sound scared and Jaebum is so proud of him.

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum breathes. “I’m so sorry, baby. I’ll get you out of there. I promise. Did they hurt you?”

Jinyoung laughs. It’s a throaty laugh and Jaebum knows they haven’t been treating him well and Jinyoung, as always, is only trying to make things better.

“They’re nothing like you guys. They’re a bunch of wussies-”

And then Jaebum hears Jinyoung being wrenched away from the phone and a few blows being thrown.

They made him listen to Jinyoung taking blow after blow and Jaebum only throws the phone across the room.

He’s starting to become delirious. The need to see Jinyoung and have him safe and whole in his arms is eating up at him. He’s scared and ashamed. He’s put Jinyoung in danger. He’s put his brothers in danger. He’s brought his whole family’s legacy to shame with his recklessness. He doesn’t feel like the strong man his father expected him to be.

“We’ll get him out of there,” Jackson assured him. “We’ll kill whoever did this to him-”

“No,” Jaebum snarls. “ _I’ll_ be the one to kill that son of a bitch.”

Everything goes according to plan. They drive to the drop off and Jaebum is following them down to their quarters. Mark and the rest of his brothers deal with the assholes, killing every single last one of them while Jaebum heads off to find Jinyoung, dagger in his hand and ready to kill.

He finds Jinyoung in a room with three men. He’s clothes are torn and his face is filled with bruises. He has a deep cut on his lower lip and he’s slumped in his seat. Yet when he sees Jaebum, he smiles.

Jaebum has killed people before. But not like this. 

He uses the dagger, slicing the man in his throat who held Jinyoung captive, slowly, painfully. He lets him feel the excruciating pain of dying a slow death. He takes bullet after bullet but that doesn’t slow Jaebum down until he manages to kill every single one of them. He kills the man on Jinyoung’s right who was holding him back, plunging the dagger in his chest. He kills the man on Jinyoung’s left who he knows beat him up. Jaebum has always been merciful, killing people and ending it for them fast. But not for them.

He carries Jinyoung out of there when all of it is over, leaving the three still suffering from their slow deaths. Jaebum is covered in blood but Jinyoung snuggles up to him anyway.

“I told you I can take care of myself.” Jinyoung says weakly and Jaebum laughs at his joke, but it turns into choked up sobs as he takes him home. 

 

* * *

 

 _Beloved son. May his memory be eternal_ is what says on Jinyoung’s tombstone and Jaebum stares at it with a knot on his chest.

“It could use a few flowers.” Jinyoung says to his side. Jaebum looks at him sadly.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Jaebum asks.

Jinyoung slips his fingers through his and squeezes his hand. He was buried yesterday. His mother and father came and cried along with his friends and relatives while Jaebum and the rest of them stood a few meters away, hidden. The world had to see Jinyoung die. Everyone who knew him need to believe he was dead. It was the only way for Jinyoung to continue living without posing a threat for Jaebum. There will always be people after Jaebum and they will always get to him through Jinyoung.

“Living a dead life isn’t so bad.” Jinyoung shrugs. “I’ve always wanted to be different.”

Jaebum doesn’t laugh at his joke.

“Fine. I do feel kind of bad for making my parents cry.” Jinyoung adds. “But I like this new life. Mark said it suited me.”

It does. Jaebum has seen Jackson train Jinyoung how to fight and Mark teaching him how to fire a gun. Yugyeom said he’s getting better in combat, being his sparring partner all the time and Youngjae and Bambam thinks Jinyoung looks good in black. He was their new brother now.

“If it’s really what you want…” Jaebum trails off when Jinyoung presses up to him and kisses him full in the mouth. The guards all around them turn their heads away from them in respect.

“Yes. I want this. I want you. So stop worrying about me, Im Jaebum. Like I said, I can take care of myself.” Jinyoung whispers, hands already finding purchase on Jaebum’s sides and it’s Jaebum who leans forward and kisses him.

Jaebum’s life has always been dangerous. He’s still not ready to accept the responsibilities that were left for him. He still thinks he’s weak. But with Jinyoung and his brothers by his side, where everything is turning out exciting, he’s strong enough to handle things. For all of them, he’s willing to try.

**Author's Note:**

> \- not beta-ed  
> \- title is from one of the songs from the MAD album that fits JJP here


End file.
